


Meant To Be

by Galvatron_X (orphan_account)



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: Just a short short story detailing Andy and Lauren are meant to be.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilcupcake03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/gifts).



She was married…

…He was married…

…Just not to each other.

The both of them still loved their significant other; just not as much as either of them realized…because these two belong together.

Andy thought about Lauren.

Lauren thought about Andy

Until their able to be together, for however long their had each rendezvous.

But tonight. They had tonight all for themselves. With Wes away on a business trip and Rebecca working late, the two of them stumbled into the hotel room in a make out frenzy where both their tongues battled for dominance. The fight continued until they toppled onto the large bed in an entanglement of limbs, clothing soon flew from their bodies and thrown to… _who fucking cared!_

They wanted skin-on-skin contact, accompanied by mixtures of soft groans and sultry moans.

They need to feel each other. Be together…as one.

“Fuck me!”

Those words Lauren purred at him was all he needed to from her. He happily obliged by sliding his erection into her aching womanhood. Andy’s eyes darkened with lust by watching the beauty gasp sharply, biting her bottom lip as his hands ran over her smooth body. Lauren moved them directly onto her breasts pressing his palms against her harden nipples causing her to moan soft, her hips rolled. Coming undone.

“Your testy tonight?”

“Of course I am. I’ve been waiting for this moment for days!…How dare you torture me with dinner first, when you damn well know what I want from you, Strucker!” Lauren growled teasingly making Andy smile mischievously.

He fucked her.

She demanded to be fucked so he indulged her with his cock.

They finished together. Screaming the other’s name from their lips.

They had all night together.

They spent it rolling around the bed; laughing, biting, kissing and licking.

“I love you, Andy.” Lauren breathed.

“I love you too, Lauren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be honest I have no idea where this very short story came from. I might just keep the story up for a couple days than delete it.
> 
> But thanks to Lilcupcake03, they made me realize I entirely forgot about Soulmates/Forever and its second piece I was wanting to write. However sadly I've lost interest with it but I might edit the story. Make it shorter or change somethings because after re-reading it it kinda got 'bleh' for me halfway in the middle to the end. But eh!
> 
> However I'm solely focused on my new story Silvery Knights which I've decided to make into a series. I do have plans on another story...maybe, A teen-fic where everyone except Reed, Caitlin, Jace Turner and Reeva, will be teenagers in high school but I might release it after I've gotten Silvery Knight off the ground which might be awhile...who knows!


End file.
